


军装01

by gubeiguojiu



Category: gubeiguojiu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubeiguojiu/pseuds/gubeiguojiu
Kudos: 1





	军装01

军装01

「民国时代」

「军长博×副官战」

*快🚗 ooc 勿上升真人

“玫瑰玫瑰，我爱你。”

夜色正浓，舞厅里人头攒动，婀娜的舞姿搭配轻快的音乐，灯红酒绿的夜生活才刚刚开始。

隐在灯光黯淡的角落里，小姐斟上一杯酒，肖战抬着高酒杯，目不转睛地盯着里面摇曳身姿，食指一转，肖战慢条斯理地将半满的红酒倒出。

荼红的液体似血液般倾泻而出，一个模样清秀的小姐走近，钻入肖战的怀里，肖战搂着小姐的腰，邪笑着。

“叫什么？”

“玉墨……”

“这名字不错……”

肖战饥渴久了，来者不拒，妖娆的、清纯的只要看得过眼，他都能往怀里带，搂着玉墨，在她小巧的胸部上亲昵，肖战邪心跳跃──却敢仅此而已。

任凭玉墨如何在她身上撩拨他，他只是占占小便宜，揩揩油，也不敢再进一步。

思绪有点混乱心中莫名的烦躁，肖战一把推开玉墨，拉门离开了包厢，出了舞厅，肖战开车回家。

月色冷冽，肖战打开车窗，清冷的风从车窗灌入将他的面庞吹的有些生疼。

车到了别墅门口，肖战靠在车门上，指尖夹着的烟火微微跳动，狠狠地吸了几口，侧头看了看自己所住的别墅──此刻被夜色笼罩的别墅如同一座被人遗忘的古堡，没有灯火、没有人气，寂静的可怕。

他讨厌这样的夜晚，讨厌没有那个人的夜晚。

肖战最后用力吸了一口，仰起头，水润而色泽鲜红的唇微微张开一条缝，吐出一圈烟雾，扔了烟蒂。

钥匙转动着锁孔，“咔嗒”的轻启声在幽邃寂寥的黑暗里显得有些阴森。

肖战伸手去开灯，蓦然，手腕被人狠狠按住压在墙上，一股硬朗强势的气息如啸风般逼近......

肖战眼神在黑夜中闪了闪，下一秒两瓣冰凉的唇压在自己的唇上，带着不可抗拒的力量和霸气，狠狠的撕咬、挤压。

那人一向这么强势，肖战在喘息中想着，如同山火燎原一发不可收拾，炽热暧昧。那人挤开肖战的唇，探出自己的舌尖，睁着眼眸子在暗夜中直勾勾地看着被自己压在墙上，眸荡春情的男人，舌尖在他的口腔里肆无忌惮地扫荡着。

肖战的双手被压在身边两边，与那人五指交缠，他不喜欢这样被钳制着，试图挣脱男人的掌控。

男人眸子眯了眯，在肖战的唇上舔了一下，肖战低低的、舒服的“嗯”了一声。

感受到男人跳跃鼓动的亢奋，肖战舔了舔嘴角，抬起一条腿夹在男人的腰上，轻轻的磨蹭起来，每次都似无意有意地扫过男人的胯下的勃发。

男人眼光深了几分，压下头亲吻着肖战的耳根子，嗓音低沈暗哑，欲望一触即发。

“想我了？”

敏感的耳根子被男人当做冰淇淋轮回舔舐着，肖战磨蹭得更快，让自己的胯部紧紧地贴着男人的胯部，声音被情欲折磨得撩人心魄。

“王一博，给我，快点......”

“想我了吗？”

王一博得不到想要的回答，舌尖只停留在耳际，折磨着肖战，舌尖扫过耳垂，忽然轻轻地咬了一下。

“唔。”肖战不禁呻吟一声，

“王一博，你他妈的快点，磨磨蹭蹭的到底是不是男人。”

“我是不是男人，你能不知道？”王一博轻笑一声，“有没有想我？嗯？”

肖战咬着下唇恶狠狠地瞪着他，王一博舔了舔他的唇角，在下巴上咬了一口，

“乖一点，回答我，有没有想？”

肖战被折磨得濒临爆发的边缘，偏偏身上的男人力气大的惊人，把他挤压在他和墙壁之间，一点缝隙也不剩，双腿间火烧般的灼热难挡与男人顶在他小腹处的巨大随着他磨蹭的弧度偶尔相碰，引起肖战更深的欲望。

“王一博，你他妈的......”

身子被挤压得更紧，伴随着男人阴沉的声音，“再说一次，我没听清楚。”

肖战几乎哭出来，“想，王一博，你他妈听清楚没有，我想你，想死你......的那玩意了......”

“该死......”

被钳制的手指突然被放开，男人双手抱着他的脸颊，在他的唇上深吻，舌尖在空中吮吸出动听的声线，然后往下，停在他的喉结出，舔弄啃咬。

肖战仰起头，男人扯着他的白衬衫，纽扣砸地的声响被两人的喘息声淹没，那双浑厚有力的手在他的腰线处反复摩挲，又急又快，带起来肖战深深的战栗。

肖战扯下挂在臂弯的衬衫，迫不及待去脱男人的衣裳，摸到腰间的皮带才发现男人竟然穿着军装。

他是刚回来，就来找自己的吗？

“王一博......啊......王一博，把灯打开，我要看......”

王一博的唇在他的胸上流连，在黑夜中摸索着找到那两处像樱花一样色彩诱人的凸出，伸出舌尖辗转，然后咬住吮吸，拉扯着，发出淫靡的声响。

听到肖战带着情欲断断续续的声音，王一博直起身子啃咬着肖战的锁骨，一手利索地解开肖战的皮带，“想看什么？”

军装裤顺势滑在地上，男人的大掌盖在肖战的臀部，揉捏搓掐，肖战呼吸絮乱。

“我要看......要看......你穿军装的样子......”

“又不是没见过。”

“快开灯，快点......”

“你下面，又硬了。”

男人的手滑到肖战的胯部，隔着内裤抚摸着，恶劣的声音带着戏谑的笑意，

“你是不是想，看我穿着军装干你的样子，嗯？”

肖战靠在他的肩上，张开嘴，魅惑淫乱的声音几乎让王一博强装出来的淡定一瞬间土崩瓦解，

“想看，我要......亲眼看着......你穿军装干我的模样......”

当圣神威严与淫靡交缠相交，那会是怎样一场视觉盛宴，肖战光是想着就有些忍不住了。

王一博身子紧了紧，气息沉重，张嘴狠狠啃着战那种微张喘息不断的嘴，一手伸高按了下灯光开关。

屋子里刹那灯火通明，肖战有些不适应地眯了眯眼，去看王一博，看见了他眼底翻滚成海的欲望，像一只杀红看了眼的......禽兽。

王一博邪佞地笑了起来，将肖战从门口抱到了客厅中央，扔进沙发里。

肖战躺着，头顶的灯光在他的眼底似乎都不及王一博刹那妖孽的笑，他穿着深绿色的军装，身姿挺拔高大，那灯光，就像在他的头顶闪烁一样。

肖战舔了舔嘴角，他比任何人都清楚王一博军装之下包裹的是怎样的一副好身材，怎样的一颗......禽兽之心。

他勾着眼睛看着王一博走近，将支着帐篷的胯部挺在他的眼前，吞了吞口水，王一博的意思不言而喻。


End file.
